Little Master
by DragonofMarkers
Summary: Young Integera is caught reading a strange novel by the fireplace. Alucard decides to pester.


I do not own Hellsing. Also, I appologize if there are any errors about the novel in this fic, it's been a whle since I read it. Also, I do not know how to make those fancy paragraph breaks. :(

HellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsinHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsingHellsing

Integral was slumped in the crimson wing-backed chair of her fathers grand library. Dancing light from the fireplace area allowed her some reading light. Her feet dangled inches from the floor, still unable to reach the ground from the height of the cushioned seat.

It had been a few short months since the passing of her father, and her brush with death. The organization had been passed down to her, including all its little extras.

On nights like these, It was easier on her mind to simply hold a novel of her choosing and allow herself to fall into it. It was also considerably nicer than working on overdue paperwork, or trying to sleep and allowing the nightmares to plague her rest.

Tonight, however, sleep simply evaded her. This was becoming a more frequent occurrence since her father's passing. She was sure that even the head of a monster killing organization needed her rest once in a while.

"What are we doing here, little Master?" came a low voice above her head.

If Integra's hair hadn't been so long, it would have most likely stood on end. She was not yet accustomed to the undead presence of her servant, which allowed him great amusement in appearing at the most inopportune moments.

Integral turned her whole body to see him, but not too quickly as to offer him the satisfaction that he'd surprised her.

"I couldn't sleep... so I started another novel to pass the time..." She said. Then added " servant". It would take time to adjust to calling a vampire, twice your height, something of lower status. Especially when he smiled a toothy grin, and looked down upon you with eyes that only a true monster can possess.

In a single swift motion, Alucard leaned over and swiped the novel Integra had been leaning her weight on, nearly having her topple over. Alucard read the cover, and frowned. He turned his attention back to Integra, he gave a lopsided, overly amused smile.

"Dracula?" He said mockingly. "Why would my Master have the smallest interest in story like this"

Integra hesitated. She'd been found. "You can't blame me for some curiosity, Alu... servant." She paused. "I simply couldn't sleep well and, by coincidence, that is what I pulled from the shelf"

"Coincidence, hm?" The coincidence, in fact, was much more likely than one would think. Alucard knew of her father's sheer amount of copies of this book that he kept in the library. Probably every edition printed up to his death.

Alucard allowed her to grab the book back and resume her reading position, trying to ignore the fact that Alucard was ever there. _What a brave, little Master, _he thought.

"So... does any of this old book hold any truth?"

He smiled and rested his folded arms on the back of the chair. "Oh, you you really think I was a kind of bloated corpse back then? Or that I wore my hair in such a ridiculous fashion...? You come to your own conclusions, Master". He let escape the kind of laugh that only Alucard could produce. Amused an insane in unison.

Integra smiled as well, with the mental image of Alucard as the book described. Curiosity made her push the subject further

"So none of this holds any truth at all? You can't tell me that your name is simply a clever title my father gave you, honouring this 'bloated corpse'?" She looked up and back, to try and see his reaction, but her glasses did her no good with her head at that angle. He remained a blurry, red mass. "The Dracula in this novel also had three female brides. Banshees, really, the way they're depicted here, a––" She stopped, suddenly realizing that he'd disappeared, only to have her notice him standing in front of her. Now, she could see the more serious expression on Alucard's face, though Hell knows he tried to hide it when she saw. "So you did then?" Alucard's sudden reaction had suprised her, and she wasn't sure what to say next.

"I'll amuse you then. Lets say I did. Perhaps not three, and I would never call them wives. They were far below that. Still, they were company back then. I lost interest in them quickly, and simply let them do what they wanted. They were nothing to be by the time the others came about."

So there is truth, she thought. Interesting. Never had she got a sentence that long out of Alucard. In fact, it was as though she wasn't there anymore, and Alucard was reminiscing in his own mind, standing stock still as only the dead can; completely devoid of movement.

"Anything else my Master may have pointless inquiries about? If not, I leave you to your midnight faery tales." He said with a small, almost mocking bow.

Integra now knew she wouldn't get any more out of the servant, not tonight anyways. So she motioned with her hand that he may leave, almost surprised to see him simply walk from the room. Very human of him to not materialize into mist or sink through the floor for a dramatic exit.

Integra suddenly found the courage to to ask the most pressing question on her mind. Alucard stopped dead when he heard he feet meet the carpet. He knew she was staring, trying to form her words right for this one question.

"And what of Mina, then? Did you love her like you did you wives?"

Although it was dark in the study, she saw the slightest change in her servant's features, where she could almost say he looked remorseful.

"Some memories are better left as that." He said. "Memories" And with that, he vanished and left Integra standing there, with Stoker's book in her hands, wondering if she'd asked the wrong thing. It seemed she'd struck a nerve.

Interesting.

EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd

Note: I didn't want to write this at the begining, since it's a pet peeve of mine. But this is my frist story... ever. For some strange reason, the inspiration to write -something- hit me one morning when I was half-awake.

Let me know if you enjoyed it, found it boring, or want ten minutes of your life back.

Pretty please drop a note for me..?


End file.
